gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Eve Jihan Jeffers
|GebOrt = Philadelpha, Pennsylvennia |imdb = 1073992 |twitter = TheRealEve}} Eve Jihan Jeffers-Cooper (*10. November 1978 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvennia) ist eine US-amerikanische Rapperin und Schauspielerin. In Glee stellt sie Grace Hitchens dar. Leben Jeffers wurde in Philadelpha, Pennsylvennia, als Tochter von Julia Wilch-Jeffers, die als Verlagsaufsicht arbeitet, und Jerry Jeffers, der Chemieanlagen überwacht, geboren. In der High School wurde sie "Gangsta" genannt und wurde Teil einere strikten Frauenorganisation names EDGP (was "Egypt" ausgesprochen wird). Später war sie solo mit dem neuen "Eve of Destruction" unterwegs. Schon in frühen Jahren war Eve am Singen interessiert, so sang sie in vielen Chören und formte außerdem eine aus nur Frauen bestehende Gruppe, "Dope Girl Posse" (auch bekannt als "D.G.P.") mit Unterstützung eines Managers. "D.G.P." coverete Songs von vielen anderen musikalischen Künstlern, wie "En Vogue" und "Color Me Badd". Bald, inspiriert von dem Vorschlag ihres Managers, entschied die Gruppe anzufangen zu rappen und Eve begann, eine rappende Band zu formen. "Dope Girl Posse" trennte sich später und so begann Jeffers an ihrer Solokarriere zu arbeiten. Sie arbeitete hart an ihrer musikalischen Karriere, wofür sie dabei ihre Ausbildung aufgab. Ihre Mutter Julia, die in der Zwischenzeit einen anderen Mann heiratete, zogen los, um als Stripper in einem Club zu arbeiten. Kollege Rapper Mase beeinflusste sie, sich dem Rappen zu verpflichten. Eve ist seit 2010 mit dem britischen Designer und Begründer des Straßenrennens "Gumball 3000", Maximillion Cooper, zusammen und seit dem 25. Dezember 2013 mit ihm verlobt. Im Februar 2014 verkündete das Paar, dass es ihr erstes Kind erwartet. Am 14. Juni 2014 heiratete das Paar in Ibiza, Spanien. Karriere Eve arbeitete als Stripperin, als sie 1997 von Rapper Mase entdeckt wurde. Dieser machte sie mit Dr. Dre bekannt, der sie 1998 bei Aftermath Enterainment unter Vertrag nahm. Erste Aufnahmen folgten; so war Eve beispielsweise unter dem Namen "Eve of Destruction" auf dem Soundtrack zu "Bulworth" zu hören. Trotzdem wechselte sie noch im selben Jahr zu Ruff Ryders Records, der Plattenfirma ihres guten Freundes DMX, der ihr zu einem Part auf dem Remix zu seinem Hit Ruff Ryders Anthem verhalf. Daraufhin folgten Kollaborationen mit Interpreten wie The Roots, Blackstreet und Janet Jackson. 1999 veröffentlichte sie ihr Debütalbum "Let There Be Eve ... Ruff Ryders First Lady". Die Platte erreichte die Platz 1 der Billboard-Charts, ein Erfolg, der bis dato noch keiner anderen Rapperin gelungen war. 2001 folgte Scorpion, das ebenfalls mit Platin prämiert wurde und Platz 4 der Charts erreichte; die Singleauskopplung Let Me Blow Ya Mind (mit Gwen Stefani) bekam zudem einen Grammy Award verliehen. 2002 erschien mit "Eve-Olution" ein weiteres Studioalbum, auf dem sich unter anderem die Singles Satisfaction und Gangsta Lovin mit Alicia Keys befinden. Das Album erreichte Platz 6 der Charts. In der Zwischenzeit war Eve auch als Schauspielerin tätig. 2003 hatte sie eine Gastrolle im Film "3 Engel für Charlie - Volle Power", in dem sie einen Nachfolge-Engel spielte. Aus Rollen in Filmen wie "xXx - Trople X", "The Woodsman", "Barbershop" und "Barbershop 2" resultierte eine eigene Sitcom mit dem Titel "Eve", die von 2003 bis 2006 bei UPN ausgestrahlt wurde. Im britischen Filmdrama "Flashbacks of a Fool" aus dem Jahr 2008 war sie an der Seite von Daniel Craig zu sehen. Musikalisch ließ sie seither gelegentlich als Feature auf Singles von Amerie (One Thing Remix), Mary J. Blige (Not Today) und Gwen Stefani (Rich Girl) von sich hören. 2007 wechselte Eve zu Geffen Records. Im Mai 2013 erschien mit "Lip Lock" das vierte Album von Eve in den Vereinigten Staaten. Diskografie Studioalben *1999: Let There Be Eve…Ruff Ryders’ First Lady *2001: Scorpion *2002: Eve-Olution *2007: Here I Am *2013: Lip Lock Singles *1999: What Ya Want (feat. Nokio of Dru Hill) *1999: Gotta Man *1999: You Got Me (The Roots feat. Erykah Badu & Eve) *1999: Girlfriend/Boyfriend (BLACKstreet feat. Janet Jackson, Ja Rule & Eve) *1999: Hot Boyz (Remix) (Missy Elliott feat. Lil’ Mo, Nas, Q-Tip & Eve) *1999: Ryde or Die, Bitch (The LOX feat. Timbaland & Eve) *2000: Love Is Blind (feat. Faith Evans) *2000: Got It All (feat. Jadakiss) *2001: Who’s That Girl *2001: Let Me Blow Ya Mind (feat. Gwen Stefani) *2001: Caramel (City High feat. Eve) *2001: Brotha Part II (Angie Stone feat. Alicia Keys & Eve) *2002: Gangsta Lovin’ (feat. Alicia Keys) *2002: 4 My People (Missy Elliott feat. Eve) *2003: Satisfaction *2003: Not Today (Mary J. Blige feat. Eve) *2004: Rich Girl (Gwen Stefani featuring Eve) *2007: Like This (Kelly Rowland feat. Eve) *2007: Tambourine (feat. Swizz Beatz) *2007: Give It to You *2007: Here I Am (feat. Sean Paul) *2012: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (Shaggy feat. Eve) Filmografie Filme *2002: Barbershop *2002: xXx – Triple X *2003: 3 Engel für Charlie – Volle Power *2003: XIII *2004: Barbershop 2 *2004: The Woodsman *2004: The Cookout *2008: Flashbacks of a Fool *2009: Roller Girl *2010: 4.3.2.1 *2012: All Wifed Out *2013: Bounty Killer *2014: Animal *2014: Sisterhood of Hip-Hop *2015: With This Ring *2016: Barbershop: The Next Cut Serien *2003: Spider-Man (1 Episode) *2003: Third Watch – Einsatz am Limit (1 Episode) *2004: One on One (1 Episode) *2003-2006: Eve (66 episodes) *2009: Numbers – Die Logik des Verbrechens (1 Episode) *2010: Dark Moon (Kurzvideo) *2011-2012: Single Ladies (2 Episoden) *2012: Whitney (1 Episode) Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S1